An American witch at Hogwarts
by GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl
Summary: When Danica moves to Britian, she finds out that the castle she live by isn't normal. She goes to investigate and finds out that something she thought was only a tale turned out to be reality...
1. Weird castle

Danica Correy walked outside into the cool air and closed her back door. She had moved from America to Britain a little over a month ago. Her parents bought a house by a huge lake, forest and castle. The view was amazing, but she couldn't really do anything around here, they were the only house there aside from a little cottage, but that was on the whoever owned the castle's property. Danica walked over to the lake and sat down. It was 8:00 in the morning and Danica was restless. It was going to be another boring day, since Danica would be home with her sister all day. _Oh yay, I jump for joy, Danica_ thought sarcastically. She sat down by the lake and ran her fingers over the surface of the water, making ripples. She glanced at the middle of the lake and thought she saw something moving underneath the water. Danica blinked and the motion was gone. She shook her head; _it must have been a trick of the light_, she thought. She got back up as she heard a sound behind her, and her dog, Jack, came bounding at her. She yelled and giggled when he jumped on her. Danica loved all animals and had six of them at her house; because she wouldn't let her parents get rid of them when they moved, no matter how far they were moving. She had two dogs, three cats and one guinea pig.

Her dog, Jack, was a big fluffy black dog. He was half black lab, half chow. To her, he was just a big black teddy bear, with big brown eyes. They were never apart if they could help it. They walked and explored everywhere together. Especially in a new place like this. He attacked her face with licks. She gave him a big hug and said to him, "How's my big boy this morning?" He answered with a happy bark and a lick, she laughed. "You ready to start exploring this place, boy?" He barked and she went inside to change. She put on a pair of jean shorts, a black shirt that she got from the Greenday American Idiot, concert. She put on a pair of black converse then swung a black bag with two water bottles and a bowl to pour her dog's water into, then left the house, and started towards some rocks by the lake and the forest. "Jack!" She called over her shoulder; her dog came bounding up so they were side by side. She reached the rocks and started climbing. When she reached the top, it was half past noon, and Jack (who had gotten to the other side, much, much longer before she reached the top) was running around in circles on the ground. She paused for a break and turned towards the castle. She thought she heard voices, kids voices to be exact, floating from the castle. _I'll have to check that tomorrow _thought Danica. She turned and started going down the other side. She reached the bottom, and it was a little over 4:00. She sat down and gave her dog some water. He lapped it up happily, and she thought that this day wasn't turning out _that_ boring. For the next three hours, the two of them walked around a tiny clearing they had found as they were looking around. Danica looked at her watch and swore loudly, surprising her dog. It was almost eight, and her parents were going to be home at nine. She climbed faster then when she had climbed up first, and without any breaks. She reached home breathlessly and plopped onto the couch, out of breath, she had made it. It was only 8:45. Her eleven-year-old sister came out of the living room and smiled mischievously. "I'm telling you know," she said, then giggled evilly. Her parents weren't exactly fond of her curiosity and love for exploring. Her mother said, that at fourteen, she should be worrying about boys and school, and not what was behind that tree over there, or whether that was a rock, or some strange animal. "What do I have to do?" Danica said, with a sigh. Her eleven-year-old sister usually wanted her money or something, for not telling on her so that she didn't get grounded. "20 dollars," her sister replied. "What! That's all the money I have Jess!" Danica yelled angrily. "Fine ten dollars," her sister tried to bargain. "Eight," replied Danica, giving her sister a firm look. Her sister sighed in defeat. "Fine eight dollars. Now pay up," said her sister. Danica walked into her room and pulled out eight dollars. She gave to her sister, and with that Jessica turned on her heel and went into her room. As soon as Jessica walked into the room, their parents walked in through the door. "No luck," said her mom. Janet Correy plopped into her favorite recliner, chair as her father, Paul Correy, sat on the couch. The two of them had been looking for schools, for Jessica and Danica all day. Danica was supposed to be starting high school and Jessica was going into sixth grade. They didn't want them to be going to a boarding school, because all the good ones were either too expensive, or too far away. Danica sighed; she knew that it was hard for their family. Jessie and Danica had too leave all their friends and same with their parents. They had had to move, because Danica's dad had been offered a job offer he couldn't refuse. So, they had moved to Britain.

That night, as Danica looked out her window, she saw lights sparkling in the windows of the castle and saw movement and figures, and heard voices. She was definitely going to check this out.


	2. discovering hogwarts

Thanks: Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. This is my first fic!

Dream Phantom, Midtow, demonshadowgirl, Random Fantasy, Jaymzia, PotterManiacGirl, Yikes

Disclaimer: It's not mine, It's- Hey look! It's Draco Malfoy, bet he can tell us. Oi! Malfoy come here

Malfoy: Yes? Do you wish to praise my godliness?

GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl: ummm, no, not exactly. I was wondering whether you could tell these nice people who your creator was.

Malfoy: Listen you filthy muggles, the person who made me and all my greatness-

GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl: on the other hand, I'll just tell you, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me

Chapter two

Danica heard the front door close and checked her watch to make sure. Yep, she was right, her parents had left for work and her sister was gone for the day. She jumped out of bed, knocking Jack off in the process. He gave her a grumpy look and lay down on the ground but jumped up, as she knew he would, and followed her as she went through the back door. She looked towards the castle and saw nothing moving, so decided to go towards it, hoping that nobody saw her practically sneaking onto the property. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be there, but Danica was never one for following rules. She tried to do her best at sneaking, but considering that a big black dog was following her, it was kind of hard to not be noticed.

She ran across the open ground and reached the front doors, slightly out of breath and opened them. She gasped in amazement. The front entrance was deserted. The ceiling was high, really, really high. Her footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls as she walked as Jack's soft pawsteps sounded through the room. It had a giant staircase leading upwards and another path leading down what looked like a stone path. She walked through a pair of double doors, leading to what looked like a dining area. There were four long tables with benches beside them. . There was a long table with chairs all along it at the front of the room. It was facing the other four tables in the room. The hall however, had a large ceiling, which showed the dreary weather outside. She thought that this all looked familiar, like she had heard or read about it somewhere. Could it be? No, it couldn't. That isn't true; it's just a story.

She headed out of the room and up the stairs. She didn't notice the whispering and moving portraits, because she was too busy thinking. She went up another flight of stairs and stopped in front of a portrait. It was of a fat lady, she was snoozing in her frame. Jack barked at her and she jerked awake.

"What do you want?" She snapped at Danica, sending a glare at her dog. Danica didn't answer, and the fat lady fell back asleep, mumbling about waking her up for no reason. Danica couldn't believe it. There she was, the fat lady. Danica had read about her being the entrance to Gryffindor common room in the books. . As she was standing there, staring like a dork, a redheaded girl came tumbling out through the portrait. Danica fell back as the girl slammed into her.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sooo sorry," said the redheaded girl as she scrambled to get up.

"It's fine," replied Danica absentmindedly. She looked back at the girl, who was still trying to pick her books up and offered her her hand. "Thanks," said the girl as she took Danica's hand. Danica stared at her for a second and then slowly started to recognize her. The red hair, the freckles, and the blush that was turning her face slowly red. She had to be, it couldn't be a coincidence. There was only one way to find out.

"What's your name?" Danica asked suddenly, stopping the girl's hurried apoligies.

"Oh, um Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she replied. Danica gaped, even though she had guessed correctly in thinking that she was Ginny Weasley. She quickly stopped and smiled. "I'm Danica, Danica Correy," she replied. Ginny gave an uneasy look towards Jack, and Danica gave a small laugh.

"He won't hurt you," she said to Ginny. She still looked uneasy.

"You can pet him if you want to," said Danica.

She reached forward and tentively pet him. He nuzzeled up against her hand and licked it. Ginny laughed.

Ginny smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. Um, your not in Gryffindor are you?"

"No, I'm not," replied Danica. She just then realized the oddness of it. She thought that muggles couldn't see Hogwarts, yet here she was, conversing with Ginny.

"Oh, have you eaten?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not hungry," replied Danica.

"Good, neither am I. Hey I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Ginny asked.

"In a way," Replied Danica. Ginny gave her a puzzeled look. "I'm kind of in a confused state right now," Danica said to Ginny's look. Ginny looked at her in an odd way again.

"Hey I gotta go, see ya later Ginny," Danica said. She took off down the stairs, waving goodbye over her shoulder, Jack chasing after her.

Once she got outside, she walked towards the lake and sat down by the edge of it. There was no doubt. This castle was, in fact, Hogwarts. Danica had, like every other kid in the USA, read the Harry Potter series. She sat now, at the edge of the lake she had read about with the giant squid and thought that maybe, this move wouldn't be so bad after all. She looked around and saw the forest with new eyes. It wasn't just any forest, it was the forbidden forest, and the little cottage wasn't just a cottage, but Hagrid's hut. Danica now understood why she had heard voices coming from the castle the day after they had moved there. It had been the students, not just any students, but witches and wizards. Her mind wandered back to how she could see all of this. She's not supposed too. She wasn't magical in any way what-so-ever, just a curious fifteen year old who gets in way too much trouble. She sighed, this really confused her, more than when she had first realized that morning that Hogwarts was real, and not just a fantasy. She walked back to her house and slipped in through her bedroom window. She had locked her bedroom door and left her window open so she could get back in and say that she was just sleeping.

She walked out of her room, pretending to rub sleep from her eyes.

"Have a nice sleep?" Her father joked. She gave a small smile and went to sit down on the couch. Before she could sit down, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she grumbled. She walked to the door and opened it. On her front door step stood Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Ms. Correy, may I come in?"


	3. Dumbledore pays a visit

Um, hehe, in the first chapter I wrote that she was fourteen, she's fifteen, hehe sorry.

and all of you who say you know the plot, you probably know where this is leading, but you don't know all of it. Unless you're phsycic (I hope that's how you spell it, hehe), but that's unlikely. Okay, so, I'm sorta still new to this site and I have absolutely no clue whatsoever who or what Mary sue is so, yeah…

Thanks: Sweetblood64, Lady-Isowen, Prongs J. Potter, Jenna, Longlegs564, Dagg, Midtow, Readingfreak1, Cammiesrad

Disclaimer: I own nada of Harry potter

Chapter 3

Danica sat on the couch and watched as Dumbledore drank his tea. She wondered why he was here. She was about to find out. "I bet you are wondering why I am here," Dumbledore stated, setting his tea down. _No DUH! _thought Danica, slightly annoyed.

"Danica, yes I know your name," he said at her surprised look, "it seems to me you have discovered our school, and, I have no doubt, you know why," he said to her. She was silent then slowly shook her head yes as it dawned on her. God she was being stupid. She knew there was a charm over Hogwarts preventing muggles to see it. The thought had crossed her mind before, but she had brushed it away quickly. Seriously, it wasn't exactly a likely thought, or a likely thing to happen. She slowly understood it, her parents, however, were clueless.

"School? What school? Who are you? How do you know Danica? And what in the world is going on!" Her parents bombarded him with questions.

"I'm sure Danica can explain it. Danica?" He turned to her. Like she could answer them, she was just finding out for herself! She decided just to go with a direct approach.

"Mom, Dad, umm, this is going to sound unlikely, but, er... I'm a witch," she said to them. She knew how stupid it sounded, but that was the only way she really knew how to explain it. She was only fifteen after all. Her parents' jaws dropped. She tried again.

"You see the castle-," Danica was cut off by her parents.

"What castle? What are you talking about?" Demanded her dad. Her mom looked worried.

She had forgotten that they couldn't see the castle and she could. She was trying to think of how she could put it. Dumbledore saw her expression, and took over. _Thank god _she thought. Smiling Dumbledore answered. "You have heard of the Harry Potter series, correct?" They nodded and he carried on. "Then you are aware of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and that young witches and wizards go there for their schooling. But, this is all just fantasy right? Wrong. A witch under the pseudonym J.K Rowling, has somehow managed to find all this information and put it in novels, so that the public could have a good read, not knowing that every word (well, not _every_ word) is true," finished Dumbledore. Her parents looked shocked.

"Could this have to do with her real parents?" Her mother choked out. Danica then realized what her mom had said.

"My real parents, you are my real parents, aren't you?" Asked Danica, puzzled. Her parents shook their heads. This explained it. She slumped against the couch. The reason why she looked so different from the rest of her family was that they weren't her real family. While she had bright green eyes, they all had dark brown ones. She had Blonde hair they all had black. Though her hair was tipped black, with red highlights in it. She was upset, yet not surprised at the same time. She wondered whether her parents were a witch and a wizard.

"Yes, it does, actually," he turned to Danica, "we had a hard time locating you, with the name change, and the fact that you were living in America didn't help."

"Locating me? Name change?" Danica questioned.

"Yes, your last name was originally Shardan. And yes, we had to locate you. You were born here, in London, and was supposed to go to Hogwarts, but something came up and your parents had to flee, so they went to America. Why do you think you didn't go to an American school? Your parents, and their parents all went to Hogwarts, and we only saw fit that you should too," he finished.

"Why did they have to flee?" She asked.

"All in time, all in time," replied Dumbledore.

Danica was confused, why did her parents have to flee? She then realized something odd and voiced her question aloud, "Um, How did you know I visited the school today?"

"A Miss Ginny Weasley, I believe you met her, told me that a strange girl without any school robes was wandering around with a big black dog this morning," he answered.

Danica blushed. She didn't realize how weird it would have been to see her wandering around the school in American muggle clothes. Especially with a big, fluffy, hyper dog following her around. Dumbledore must have seen that she was about to ask another question, because he cut her off.

"Enough for tonight. Tomorrow I'll come at, say, 10:00, to pick you up and get your school supplies. I think I can say that we can place you in fifth year classes, with tutoring to make up for the month of this year lost. Correct?" he said.

Danica wasn't sure what he was talking about, she would have to start at first year, wouldn't she? Dumbledore noted her puzzled expression, and with a flick of the wand, the book she was currently reading, came zooming out of her room to land on her lap. She stared at it for a second, then noticed small letters underneath the title. They said, _fourth year level_, in gold letters. This was the fourth book she was reading of potions. She had found some books in a section of the library she hadn't thought there, that was deserted. She had also read things such as, _Care of Magical creatures_, and _Transfiguration_. The stuff you would find in Harry Potter. She thought it was fake, but found it interesting anyways. She now realized why the area was deserted. Muggles couldn't see it, so they didn't know it was there. They probably thought that it was some rundown, dirty, filthy area that they wouldn't want to set foot in.

"So 10:00, tomorrow. See you then. I think that I'll just escort myself out the door," said Dumbledore. He walked to the door and left with a cheery wave. Danica was so surprised, that she couldn't move. Her mother was the first to speak.

"Danica, I think it would be wise if you just went to bed, honey, you need the sleep,"her mother looked worried. Slowly Danica stood up, said goodnight to her parents, and walked to her room. She lay down on the bed, fully clothed, and thought of the long day she had ahead of her. Her eyes closed, and she drifted into sleep.


	4. Diagon alley

Thanks to: PotterManiacGirl, Dagg, readingfreak1, longlegs564

Disclaimer: not mine, hers, you know

Okay so um, warning you that this might be the last chapter for a while, cuz school starts on monday and i will be piled with homework!

Chapter 4

"Oh snap!" Exclaimed Danica as she jumped out of bed. It was 9:45 and Dumbledore was going to be there at ten. She quickly changed into a pastel green spaghetti strap, and a pair of blue basketball shorts. She slipped on her pair of black converse and heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her black visor that had the word KINGS in blue across it and ran towards the door. She opened the door, slightly out of breath and said, "Hold on a sec," to Dumbledore, then grabbed a brush and walked out of the door, brushing her hair. Dumbledore closed the door chuckling, and followed Danica. She had stopped at the end of the driveway and was waiting.

"So, where are we going?" Asked Danica.

"I think you know perfectly well where," said a smiling Dumbledore. He was right, she did know. She sighed and he grabbed her arm, holding it firm, but not hurting her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danica, staring at her arm. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure, and wasn't very eager, if it was what she thought it was.

"Side along apparating," replied Dumbledore. As it started, Danica felt her entire body being squeezed and it felt like all the air was being pushed out of her. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to breath and was about to start panicking, when it stopped. She stood in front of a run down bar. It had a sign that read, _The Leaky Cauldron_. She stared at the sign as if it wasn't real, as if she couldn't be here. Dumbledore led her inside and through to the back. As she walked through, people stared at her. She just figured it was because she was with Dumbledore and the fact that she was wearing muggle clothing, and her hair was streaked with red and tipped with black.

They stepped out of a door at the back, and were facing a wall. Dumbledore tapped one of the bricks and the wall opened up to a long street with bright shops on either side. They stepped on the street and the wall started closing behind them. Danica's jaw dropped as she stared. It was amazing, every shop had people in brightly colored robes inside, talking and laughing. She walked along and stopped at every window to stare inside.

"Now, where do you want to go first, your robe, apothecary, wand, or would you like to get your books?" Questioned a smiling Dumbledore.

Danica smiled and answered, "I'm not sure, you pick!" She was really excited, though not sure where she wanted to go first. Dumbledore laughed and led her towards the wand shop. After that, they went to get her school robes, then her books, and then her potions supplies and anything else she would need, such as quills, and parchment.

Danica took a bite of the ice cream she was eating and sighed contentedly. After they had finished shopping, her and Dumbledore had gone to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. She had her bags on the ground beside her and was thinking about everything that had happened in the past two days. She had gone from believing she was with her real family and was a muggle, to learning that she was adopted and was a pure blood. _It's a beautiful day _she thought absentmindedly; the sky was a clear blue with white fluffy clouds drifting across.

"So, do you want to move into the castle tonight, or tomorrow?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, um, tonight I guess," she answered. Danica had completely forgotten that she would have to move into the castle and was sort of surprised when Dumbledore asked this question. He smiled and nodded then got up and waited for her to do the same.

She stood up and picked up her bags. They silently walked back to the laky cauldron.

They walked back through, and Danica still got strange stares that made her feel uneasy. This time though, instead of going outside to apparate, they went to the back of the bar to some fireplaces.

"Have you ever used the floo network before? I suppose you haven't, this is how we are going to travel back to your house. I had it added to the floo network this morning for this exact reason. What you do is you throw a bit of this powder into the fire and state clearly 'Correy house' you will end up in your house, but you must remember to enunciate your words and say them loud and clear," explained Dumbledore. He held a bag out to Danica and she took some green powder out of it, throwing it into the fireplace. The fire erupted up as green flames and Danica practically shouted 'Correy House, causing several heads to turn as she stepped inside the fire. She kept her arms to her side as she was whipped around and around finally falling out into her living room at home. She stepped aside as Dumbledore stepped calmly out of her fireplace a couple moments later.

Smiling, Dumbledore turned to Danica, giving her bags to her and saying, "Now if you would please go pack quickly, we can get going."

Danica nodded and grabbed a post-it note and wrote a message to tell her parents where she was and stuck it on the fridge, then walked to her room. She pulled a suitcase out from under her bed and started packing all the stuff she'd got and her clothes, pajamas, that sort of thing. When she was done, she slipped on a school robe, and walked out to the living room where Dumbledore was waiting. He smiled and the two of them opened the back door and walked out. As Danica was closing the door Jack came running up and started to follow her. She bent down to tell Jack that he had to stay, but then looked up at Dumbledore as if asking if Jack could come. Dumbledore looked as if he was about to say no, but then nodded and Danica squealed with delight giving Jack a big hug. The three of them trudged up to the school. When they reached it, they stepped inside and Dumbledore started walking up the great staircase and motioned for Danica to follow.

When they stopped, they were standing in front of a stone gargoyle. Danica recognized it almost immediately. Dumbledore mumbled something and the gargoyle sprung aside revealing a spiraling staircase. They stepped onto the staircase and started going up. They stopped and walked inside Dumbledore's office. Danica looked around in awe and almost dropped her suitcase. She sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was taking down an old and ratty hat and place it on the desk in front her.

"Now to see what house you're in," he said. He then placed the hat on her head, and Danica heard whispering as the hat decided. A few minutes later, the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

Danica was so excited. Gryffindor! She would get to be with Ginny, not to mention the boy who lived and is two best friends. Dumbledore told her the directions to Gryffindor tower and the password then she left his office. _This is going to be a great year_ she thought happily as she told the password to the fat lady and walked up to the fifth year girl's dorm.


	5. introduced to hogwarts

Thanks too: Readingfreak1, Lady-Isowen, and Betsy (your number one fan!) Thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nuthin, except Danica and the plot.

A/N: Hey, I was thinking of changing the name of da story and I was wondering what you guys think, should I, or no, R&R!

Chapter 5

The classes for the day hadn't gotten out yet, and Danica was walking around the grounds until dinner. She remembered that Dumbledore had said for Danica to talk to Hagrid about Jack, so she headed to the small hut by the forbidden forest. When she got there she knocked on the giant door and was almost knocked flat by the force with which the door was opened.

"Who're ya?" Asked Hagrid.

"Um, I'm new to this school, I just got here today to be exact, my name's Danica Correy, and-," Danica was cut off by Hagrid.

"Dumbledore mentioned ya, said ya had a dog tha' needed t' be dealt with," He said. He stepped back so Danica could walk in, followed by Jack. The hut looked cozy, with a bed on one side, a table and a burning fire in the grate. Hagrid motioned for her to sit down, and she practically had to hop onto the seat to get up, and when she did, her feet dangled over the edge of the chair.

"So, tha' him?" Asked Hagrid, gesturing to Jack, who was sitting with his head on his paws with Fang by the door.

"Yep, that's him. His name's Jack," replied Danica. At the sound of his name, Jack's ears perked up and he lifted his head off his paws. Danica laughed and Jack lay his head back down. "The thing is, I don't know what to do with him during the day," said Danica. She was totally clueless as to what to do with him; she couldn't just walk around with him trailing her all day. Hagrid looked thoughtful.

"You could always keep him here," said Hagrid.

"Seriously?" Asked Hermione, then she sighed saying, "but I don't know what my classes are yet."

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore told me ter give ya this," said Hagrid, holding out a piece of parchment. Danica took it; it was her schedule. The first thing she had was Care of magical creatures, and the last class was herbology, so it was pretty convenient to keep Jack at Hagrid's. Danica finally agreed, and Hagrid asked if Jack could stay for the night so he could get used to his surroundings. Danica agreed and left Hagrid with a cheery wave. Danica walked down to sit by the lake, waiting for classes to be over. In a few minutes, classes were out, and Danica started strolling back to the castle, deep in thought and string at her feet, when someone called her name.

"Danica!" Yelled a voice. Danica looked up to see Ginny waving frantically at her. She waved back smiling. _At least I know one person, if you can call it that_, thought Danica. She barely knew Ginny and already she was calling her over and talking to her like they had been friends for a while. As she reached her, Ginny said, "So, I thought that, umm.. that you didn't go here." she blushed and Danica laughed.

"I didn't," she replied.

"But you do now?" Asked a confused Ginny. Danica nodded her head. "I'm also in Gryffindor," Danica stated. Ginny smiled and said, "That is so cool, you and I will be in the same dorm and have the same classes and- you are in fifth year right?" She asked abruptly. Danica nodded and Ginny smiled.

"Wanna sit with me for dinner?" Asked Ginny.

"Sure," replied Danica enthusiastically. She had already made one new friend at Hogwarts. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from what Danica guessed, was Ron and Hermione and next to Harry. Okay, maybe it wasn't a guess. The scar, the freckles, and the bushy brown hair kind of gave it away.

"Who's she?" Asked Ron, already stuffing his face with food. Hermione shot him a look. "What?" He asked innocently, not knowing what he did wrong. Danica stifled a laugh.

"You guys, this is Danica," Ginny said gesturing to Danica. They all said Hi, and Ginny started to introduce them. She gestured to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"And this is-," she started, but they all looked incredulously at Danica as she said, "Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

"Er.. yeah. How did you know that?" Ginny asked perplexed. Danica was about to answer, when Dumbledore stood up and started speaking. He talked about some things that some first years did, and then said, "…and we also have a new student, in fifth year, in Gryffindor house. Danica Shardan." Danica didn't stand up for a minute, not realizing it was her. She quickly remembered that her real last name was Shardan and stood up. There were cheers from the Gryffindor table, some shocked looks from Slytherin, and some awed looks from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As she sat down, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were just staring at her.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Asked Danica, awkwardly.

"You're the Danica Shardan," whispered Ron.

"Yeah, so?" Asked Danica slowly. When no one answered, she muttered to herself, "oookaay then." The dinner ended, and Danica got up. Ginny and the others did too. Ginny and Danica started talking, and as they exited the great hall, Danica bumped into somebody.

"Watch it, idiot," hissed a voice and Danica looked up. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, Danica decided to use a name she learned from the books.

"Ferret," she retorted. He looked surprised, but quickly regained his sneer.

"Did Potty, Weasel, and Granger tell that to you? Or was it Weasleyette?" He smirked.

"How about, I read about it in a book that is being read all over the world?" Replied Danica, getting up. Malfoy looked shocked, then angry. He stormed off, and Danica guessed it was the fact that he had just found out that his embarrassing situation was being read about all over the world. Danica laughed to herself, but quickly stopped when she saw the shocked looks on the four's faces.

"How did you know about that?" Harry breathed.

"Oh, umm… C'mon I'll show you," Danica replied. She quickly walked to Gryffindor tower. She had memorized the way by walking there and to other places, during the day.

"Umm… what was the password? Oh yeah, sugar quills" Danica said, part of it to herself, but the password directed to the fat lady. The five of them walked into the common room, and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all plopped down onto couches.

"Wait here," Danica said. She ran up the staircase and went into the fifth year girl's dorm room. She walked to her suitcase and grabbed six books out of it, then returned downstairs and dropped them onto a table.

"The entire Harry Potter series, books one through six, though the series isn't done yet. Here's book one, Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, book two, Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets, book three, Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, book four, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, book five, Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix, and finally, book six, Harry Potter and the half-blood prince. These are all books about you guys Hogwarts, Voldemort," Ron, Hermione, and Ginny winced at the name, "and everybody else that go here and Harry's family, and Ron and Ginny's family and lots of other stuff." Danica finished, out of breath. The four of them just sat there stock-still.

"Whoa," Ginny finally said. She seemed to just remember something. "Is this how you knew about Malfoy's nickname?" Asked Ginny. Danica nodded. Ginny picked up one of the books and started looking at them. Ginny and Danica saw that Harry was trying to catch Hermione and Ron's eyes, so they made a lame excuse that they had to go to the library. They left and started walking aimlessly and eventually came to the kitchens. Danica, however, had no idea where they were.

"Umm… Where are we?" Asked Danica.

Ginny smiled, "Why, the kitchens of course," she said as if it was obvious.

"I definitely need to find my way around here," sated Danica.

"And that's why your sticking with me," replied Ginny. She smiled and Danica smiled back. From that day on, they were practically inseparable.


	6. in the library

Thanks to: Uhhh... I am kinda postin this before people have had a chance to review, so i'll include you next chapter!

Disclaimer: don't own, blah, blah, blah you know the rest

A/N: Hey I just remembered this, later on in the story i am going to refer to the half-blood prince (the sixth book). I'm not following the sixth book exactly, but stuff that happens in the sixth book is gonna happen in this at points, so yeah,don't hurt me!

Chapter 6

"Wake up! Dani! Get your arse out of bed!" Ginny sat on the end of Danica's bed. Danica groaned, but sat up.

"What do you want?" Danica asked, sleepily.

"Get up! We have to eat breakfast still and they switched our schedules so that potions is first and care of magical creatures is second. I really, really don't want to make Snape angry this early in the morning," Ginny said.

Danica shot out of bed and ran to the girl's bathroom to take a shower. "Finally!" She heard Ginny yell behind her. Danica stripped and stepped into the first stall. When she was done, she stepped out and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top on, and then she threw a school robe on top, using a simple drying charm on her hair. She ran into her room, grabbed her bag and sped out, Ginny running after her. They ran into the great hall, out of breath, and sat down. Danica opened her bag so she could check her homework one more time but realized it wasn't there.

"Snap! I left my homework in the common room! I'll be right back, and if I'm not back in time, go to potions and I'll meet you there," said Danica. She bolted out of the great hall, running towards Gryffindor tower. She rounded a corner and stopped abruptly as she was knocked down by, none other than, Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going," he sneered.

"It wasn't my fault you were hovering around a corner, idiot," she retorted. She got up, and tried to walk past, but Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of Malfoy, blocking the hall. Danica started backing up, then, when she was far enough, she started running towards Malfoy. It looked like she was about to slam into him, but then she slid underneath him, between his legs. She was on the other side of them in the hall. She stood back up and kept running towards Gryffindor tower. When she got there, she saw her homework on a table in the common room. She grabbed it and looked at her watch. She sighed, say goodbye to breakfast. She ran back out of the common room, and went to potions.

When she got there, she was 2 minutes early, but Snape took 10 points away from Gryffindor, for her being late. She sat in the chair next to Ginny and wrote her a note.

How much longer do we have till Christmas break?

- Dani

Four days

- Gin

I don't think I can last

- Dani

Same here. Where are you staying for Christmas break?

-Gin

My house. You?

-Dani

Here

-Gin

Hey. You could come to my house for Christmas

-Dani

All right, I'll owl my mum at lunch!

-Gin

Um, I think Snape knows we're not copying the notes from the board

-Dani

Okay, I'll talk to you after class

-Gin

The two of them did their work, all the while, wishing Christmas break would come sooner. After Dinner, she sat down in the common room to do their homework.

"I give up! I mean who cares what year the Goblin rebellion was in! I mean why do we even need to know this? It's not like in the future when we're in grave danger, this can help us, I mean, seriously, who is going to shout out, the goblin rebellion was in year so and so, when they're in the middle of, like, being kidnapped or something, or maybe it will shock the kidnapper so much that they will like faint or something, but honestly who cares!" Ginny finished her ranting. Danica stared at her.

"Ooooooooooookaaaaay then, I think you need a break," Danica said. "I have an idea, there's this game that I learned. It's a muggle game, but pretty fun and entertaining. There's two ways to play it. So do you want to play Mash, or Math, just pick one," Danica said. Ginny sighed.

"Mash," she said.

"Okay, That stands for Mansion Apartment Shack or House. Pick four boys you like," said Danica, pulling out a piece of paper and wrote MASH at the top of it.

"You know I only like one guy," said Ginny. She smiled a little.

"Okay, I'll pick the last three. Okay now give me four different rings you want, four different colors you want your dress to be, four different places you want your wedding to be, four different places for your honeymoon, and four different places where you want to live," Danica said. It ended up Ginny usually picking two, and Danica picking two. Ginny didn't know what Danica put down though. The choices were like this.

M A S H 

**Boys: Rings:**

**Malfoy Ruby**

**Crabbe Diamond **

**Harry Sapphire **

**Goyle Emerald**

**Dresses: Wedding:**

White The states 

**Red Greece**

**Blue The burrow**

**Green Hogwarts**

**Honeymoon: Live:**

The states Britain 

**The Greek islands London**

**London Hawaii**

**Africa New York**

"Okay, now I'll spin my quill in a circle till you say stop," Danica said. Ginny said stop and there was only one line, Danica sighed, then laughed. She quickly scanned and counted, though she didn't really need too.

"Okay, your gonna marry Goyle, live in a house, have a green wedding dress, a emerald ring, your wedding will be held at Hogwarts, your Honeymoon will be in Africa, and you will live in New York," stated Danica, laughing. Ginny was gaping. Danica just kept laughing. The expression on Ginny's face made Danica laugh so hard, she fell to the floor. As she was on the floor laughing, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in. Not seeing her they walked over to Ginny, falling over Danica. This time it was Ginny who was the one laughing. Danica slowly got up, laughing all the while, afraid she would fall down again if she stood up too fast. They finally calmed themselves down and Danica said she was going to go check out a book at the library. She said bye to her friends and went to the library, she picked out a book and sat down to start reading. She lost track of the time and suddenly the library was closing, but she didn't know, seeing as she had fallen asleep while she was reading.

When she woke up, it was dark, and she was freezing. Sleepily she called out "Madam pince? Hello?" When nobody answered, she sat bolt upright. She started cursing under her breath. "Lumos" she muttered. Her wand lighted and she found her way to the door. She started banging on it and yelled help at the top of her lungs. She heard something in the room and she froze. She started banging and yelling harder, all the while hearing strange noises. About an hour later, she was just tapping the door and her voice was practically gone from her yelling. Her knuckles were bloody and her palm stung. Her world started swimming, she heard the whatever it was in the library move closer to her, about to pounce, and tried one last feeble cry for help before she fell forward as the doors opened and into someone's arms, blacking out.


	7. a shoulder to cry on

Thanks too: Betsy, Readingfreak1, PotterManiacGirl, and Lady-Isowen

Disclaimer: I am tired of telling you, so I'll have Mr. sock here tell you. Mr. sock, who owns Harry Potter

Mr. sock: ummmmm……… you?

G.G.: No, just say J.K. Rowling

Mr. sock: J.K. Rowling

G.G: Now, who owns it?

Mr. sock: you

G.G: Ugh! No! J.K. Rowling owns it! We went over this before we started. I ask you, you answer! -Steam comes out of ears-

Mr. sock: If I were you, I wouldn't get her this angry

G.G.: That's it! Into the washing machine!

Mr. sock: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, anything but the washing machine

G.G.: Fine, the dryer -throws Mr. sock in the dryer-

A/N: please don't hurt me! I'm updating as fast as I can! School started, so I can't update as much! Now then, I really want to know your opinion, should I, or should I not change the name of the story? Pleeeeease answer me! Oh yeah, if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to tell me, I might use them!

Chapter 7

Danica buried her face into the pillow, it was quite warm. Her hands, throat, and legs hurt. She groaned and opened one eye. She was in the hospital wing, in a bed. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat around her bed. Madam Pomfrey came when she heard her groan with a potion in her hand. She held it out to her, obviously wanting her to drink it. Danica took it from Madam Pomfrey and saw that her knuckles and palms were wrapped in bandages. She remembered banging on the door for hours, well it seemed like hours anyway. She swallowed the potion and made a face. It was disgusting, and it burned as it slid down her raw throat. She also remembered screaming help the entire time, until someone opened the door for her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, er, you didn't come back, and we were getting worried so went looking found you unconscious outside the library," answered Ginny.

"What? Who opened the library doors before I blacked out?" Asked Danica. The potion was starting to make her throat feel better.

"No one, we just found you outside, then heard something in the library hit the doors so Professor McGonnagall opened the doors and stunned a vampire! WE saw that your legs were kind of tore up, like something had been scratching at them and figured that it was the Vampire. What did you do, lock the vampire in the library?" Finished Ginny. Danica shook her head no.

"I fell asleep and when I woke up, the library was closed and locked. I tried to get out and kept hearing something prowling behind me. I was banging on the door and screaming myself hoarse, I was about to black out, when somebody opened the door and I blacked out as they did. That's all I remember," said Danica, puzzled. She wondered who opened the doors. She had almost blacked out when the doors opened. If the person hadn't opened the door, she would have been killed. She paled considerably and the others noticed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"I could have- could have- d-died," said Danica softly. The others all had the same reaction, and paled. They were all silently thanking the gods for whoever saved her. Danica was about to say something when Malfoy slammed opened the doors. He walked in holding one arm; it was bleeding. Madam Pomfrey scuttled over to him and asked what was wrong.

"It won't bloody stop bleeding!" he practically yelled.

"Well lay down and I'll be able to fix it," Madam Pomfrey snapped. He lay down on the bed. Ginny and the others had to leave, so her and Malfoy were left alone together.

"It's all your fault I'm in this mess," he snapped at her.

"How is it my fault?" she asked him angrily.

"You're the one who bloody got locked in the library, if you hadn't have been there, I wouldn't be hurt. That bloody vampire attacked me. And how do you get yourself locked in a library?" He finished. He glared at her.

"I fell asleep, God!" She snapped angrily. She glared back at him, then stood up and slammed the curtains shut. Behind them, she was silently fuming. How dare he! It wasn't her fault. She sighed. She was thankful that he saved her, but really! Did he really need to be so mean about it? She lay back and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep without meaning to. She had a restless sleep.

_Danica was in the library. She looked around, it was dark, moonlight fell across the floor through the window. She cautiously got up, wondering what she was doing there. As she was walking around, she heard something behind her, prowling about. "H-hello?" She called. No one answered. Then, quite suddenly, it wasn't a dream anymore; it was her remembering what had happened. As she was losing her voice (and the feeling in her hands) she started to black out, except this time no one was there to save her. The vampire lunged at her and-_

"NO!" Yelled Danica, sitting up bolt upright in bed. She forgot she was in the hospital wing. And screamed once more. Malfoy appeared and looked like he was about to tell her off, when he saw that she was crying.

"What the hell happened?" he snapped. She looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"I s-saw, t-the v-v-vampire a-a-a-and, it…." she broke off crying. The last thing she remembered that night, was Her crying on Malfoy's shoulder.


	8. Revenge

Thanks too: readingfreak1, Dagg, Lady-Isowen,

Disclaimer: if you don't know who owns this, you're helpless

A/N: OMG! I am having' serious writer's block! So anywho, since I am still sort of new to fanfiction and all, I was wondering if you guys could tell me what a beta is? Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Fiona, she kinda helped me on the later parts.

Chapter 8

Danica was released from the hospital the next day. She woke up after classes had started, so she was excused from classes for the day. Once again, she found herself bored and wandering the halls of Hogwarts. She was walking down one empty corridor, when Malfoy came strutting around the corner. She looked around herself to see if there was a place to hide. There wasn't. _Oh, snap _she thought. He probably forgot about that night in the hospital wing. She would pretend she forgot about it too. He saw her and started walking towards her. She stood where she was and waited.

"What do you want ferret?" She asked. She could see his eyes flash angrily, but he kept his cool.

"Just to make sure," he replied. _Oh, snap! Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap! _She thought. She knew what he was talking about, but she pretended to play dumb.

"Of what?" She asked.

"You know perfectly well what. I don't think you forgot for a second," he said coolly.

"Okay so, why do you wanna make sure of something that has to do with that?" She asked. She kept her cool and didn't flinch as he spoke in a harsh voice.

"That you didn't tell anybody. It was the potions she gave me, I was delusional," he said.

"So what if I did? I have one particular friend that was very, _very_ worried about me stuck alone with you. She always wants to know everything. I could have told her when she asked what happened," she replied. She didn't tell Ginny of course. She just knew that this would make him angry, and she loved doing just that. He suddenly walked up and pinned her against the wall. His arm was across her throat and his other arm was against the wall by her head.

"You didn't tell her," he said in a low, malicious voice.

"How do you know?" She managed to retort, while trying to breath. His arm against her throat was starting to make her lightheaded and dizzy due to lack of air. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her throat, the tip touching the arch beneath her chin.

"Because if you do, I'll humiliate you so many times, you'll wish I hadn't been there that night to save you from the beast in the library," he said. He then dropped her and she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He saw he had left a bruise across her throat where his arm had been and smirked, "and just so you don't forget." He placed a spell on the bruise that made it so that she couldn't magic it away. He walked off, leaving her coughing and gasping for air while glaring at his retreating figure the entire time. She stood up and slumped against the wall breathing heavily because of her anger. She gingerly touched the mark on her neck and winced. She sighed, then started slowly walking to the great hall for dinner. She met Ginny outside the doors to the great hall.

"Oh Danica! What happened?" She exclaimed. She reached up to touch the bruise, but Danica swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch it, it hurts like hell," Danica said. Ginny pulled out her wand. "It won't work. I've tried it. I guess since I fell and got stuck in the invisible step, since that was enchanted, I guess my bruise was too," she said. She was lying through her teeth. She had been making it up as she went along. She hoped Ginny couldn't tell.

"I guess that makes sense," she said at last. Danica smiled a little, and walked into the hall with Ginny. As they walked in, everyone pointed, stared, and gasped at Danica's bruise. When she sat down and started eating, the attention didn't stop. Finally, when even the Gryffindors were pointing and staring, Danica couldn't take it.

"What is the matter with you guys? It's a bruise nothing else!" She exploded. She shoved on the table, pushing herself back. She stood up and stalked out of the great hall, unaware that a pair of grey eyes was following her.

Once she got out of the hall, she broke into a run and a tear slipped down her face. Why was he so cruel to her. This was humiliating, hurtful, and harsh. She hadn't even done anything wrong! She finally stopped in a hall. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. When that didn't work, she thought she might as well just scream. No one was there, and no one would hear her. She took a deep breath, and screamed. Loud. Satisfied, she stopped. She heard a tsk, tsk behind her.

"Anger issues, Shardan," he said. She glared at him, wanting to claw out those cold, grey eyes. She wanted to tear out his platinum blond hair. He smirked at the look of hate in her eyes, and that made her even more angry than she was a minute ago.

"Oh, but I'm not the one stalking you am I?" She said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself," he retorted.

"Well, how did you know I was in that corridor earlier? And why are you here now? The only explanation is you followed me," said Danica glaring at him.

He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "like I said, don't flatter yourself." And then he was gone. Danica had felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and could still feel his breath on her ear. She shivered, then walked back to the common room slowly. This meant one thing. Revenge.

Danica walked through the portrait hole, not noticing the two people running down the hall. They collided into her, and she fell to the ground. They got up grinning. Harry held out a hand to Danica to help her up.

"What were you two doing?" Queried Danica. They looked to each other and shrugged, then reached out and tapped her.

"You're it," they chorused. She giggled and tagged both of them back. "Now you are," she replied.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," Harry said. Ron nodded. They started going towards her, about to tickle her when she started backing up. She then turned and ran. They started chasing her through the halls. She ran down to the entrance hall and they followed.

"Miss Shardan! Stop running right now!" Professor McGonnagall barked as Danica skidded to a halt in front of her. "What are you running from?" She asked. Danica was about to answer, when Hermione and Ginny came around a corner.

"Danica! Where were you? I've been looking for you!" Stated Ginny as they stopped beside her. Then an impatient McGonnagall asked again,

"Now, what were you running from?" Danica was once again cut off, before she could answer, by the culprits themselves. Panting heavily they said, "Hullo, Professor." Professor McGonnagall sniffed, then walked away leaving them in the entrance hall. When she was gone the boys turned towards Ginny, Hermione, and Danica. They took out cans of washable spray paint. They started shaking them and then started spraying the girls with green paint. The three girls shrieked and took off, out onto the grounds. They ran outside, all the while they boys spraying them with green paint. They ran towards the lake, not noticing the figure beside it until it was too late. They collided into Malfoy and knocked him into the lake. Danica smiled. She grabbed a can of spray paint from the boys. Malfoy got out of the water, soaking wet and cursing under his breath. He dried himself off with a drying spell, only to be covered in green paint as well. The only difference was that Danica put a charm on it so that it couldn't be washed away, or magicked away. It would have to come out over time. The five Gryffindors erupted into laughter. Danica then said, "Hmmmm…. I think it would look better as red and gold." Then she made it so that it was red and gold, and would now stay red and gold.

"You know Malfoy, red is really your color," stated Ron, between laughter. _Sweet, sweet revenge_ thought Danica. Little did she know, Malfoy was planning his revenge at that same moment.


	9. Author's note: READ!

**A/N: This is just so that all of you who read the original chapter 8, I added to it so you should probably go back and read it again**


	10. Difrachangio

Thanks to: readingfreak1, lady-Isowen, lok0x0hp, longlegs564, Caitlin, Aussielover

A/N: Hey, what's a beta? I have no idea what it is, lol. Omg! I am finally getting around to writing this. I'm sorry, but school has started and I have tooooons of homework. I am finally free for a night! Woohoo! I am also not allowing myself to go to sleep until I finish this chapter. Yes, yes I know, I'm wonderful aren't I? I know, this is short, but bear with me!

Chapter 9

Danica walked back through the doors of the hall. She was laughing and had to lean against Ginny so she didn't fall over. Ginny was also laughing very, very hard. She was leaning on Danica's back so she didn't fall over. Well, both of them laughing like that made them fall over. So much for their efforts. When they finally stopped laughing, Malfoy walked through the door, renewing their fits of laughter. He stopped in front of them. "What are you laughing at, you sorry excuses of witches?" snarled Malfoy.

"You" was all Danica could get out before she burst into fits of laughter.

"I'll get you back for this Shardan" said Malfoy. Danica just nodded and started rolling on the floor laughing.

He walked away and a few minutes later, they got their laughter under control again. They started walking towards Gryffindor common room. They discussed what happened and what Malfoy might do to her for his "revenge"

Danica realized that she had to return a book to the library. "Snap! I need to run to the library!" Danica said. The library would be closing soon and she didn't want to be late to turn it in. Before Ginny could ask her why she needed to go, she grabbed the book and headed to the library.

* * *

_A little while earlier in the Slytherin common room_

Draco grabbed his cell phone and dialed some numbers. He held the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. He had found a charm to make electronics work in Hogwarts last summer in one of the Malfoy Manor's huge libraries. He heard an annoyed voice answer.

"Hello? Draco why did you stick _another_ one of these muggle devices in my quarters?" His Uncle answered.

"Hey, Uncle Voldie… I mean oh wonderful, feared dark lord," He answered in a respective voice.

"What do you want this time?" Asked his Uncle. Damn, his uncle knew him too well. Draco cut the act.

"I need a good way to get revenge on this girl at school. Don't ask why, I just do" replied Draco.

"Hmmmmm…………. you could always put the imperius curse on her and make her jump in the lake" said his Uncle.

"Um, well I'm looking more along the lines of not getting expelled," replied Draco.

"Oh, hmmmmmmmmmm…………………. you could put the imperius curse on her and make her jump in the lake and _not_ get caught"

"Uh, no"

"You could throw her in the lake and then use the imperius curse to keep her down"

"No"

"You could use the imperius curse to get her out of the castle, then stick her in the lake"

"No!"

"You could-."

"Lemme guess, imperius curse and lake" said Draco.

"See you're catching on!" His Uncle said. Honestly, and his Uncle thought he was the greatest wizard of all time. He couldn't even think of revenge that didn't include the lake and the imperius curse. Draco sighed.

"Never mind Uncle, I found something" Said Draco. He then pushed the button ending the call. He despised muggle devices. He only used them so if it was needed, he could blend in with the filthy muggles. Ugh, muggles. He walked to the library, hoping to find something to help him think of something there.

* * *

_Present time_

Danica returned the book and sat down, her legs hurt from running. She lay back against the chair and heard sniggering then a muttered charm. Looking around she saw Malfoy smirking. She patted herself down hurriedly checking for any injuries. Okay, there were none, whew. She pulled out a small mirror and stared in horror at her hair. It was mixes of neon green and purple, and bubblegum pink. She let out a scream.

"FFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!AAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. At the same time they both thought of something.

"Difrachangio!" They both yelled. (A/N: Okay, I had to think of something! oh yeah, it's pronounced dif-ra-chan-gee-o)

Almost immediately, Danica let out a high-pitched scream. "Lik, omigod! My hair, omigod, what am I going to do! And look at my face, no make-up! What is wrong with me! Eeek!" Meanwhile Draco was giggling and pointing at her hair. She walked out of the library, swaying her hips more than normal. She got back to Gryffindor common room and everyone was looking at her as if she had gone mental or something.

"Uh, Danica, are you okay?" Ventured Ginny.

"Lik, Oh my god look at like what Malfoy did to my hair! And then he cast a spell on me so that I act like, soooooo different then normal, and then I was all, like casting the spell too, and then like he was giggling and like look at my hair, I mean hellooooo this is soooooo last year!" Ranted Danica, twirling her hair around her finger.

"What spell was it?" Inquired Ginny.

"Oh, it was like, the difrachangio spell" replied Danica.

Ginny groaned. The difrachangio, dangit, not that! Ginny had learned in class that the difrachangio spell lasted for a week. That was one of the little times she was paying attention in class. _This is going to be a long week_ thought as she looked at the now Girly Danica who was taking in a valley girl voice.


	11. a little bit of flirting

Thanks to: readingfreak1, Trish, mrmistoffelees, Mizu-Magaru-Sensei, mrsamiipoter, Caitlyn, rupertisahottie05(oh yeah, thanx for telling me what a beta is!), Ivykitty(I just totally love the name Danica, so I used it. It was also different and I like different names), lilyjamesandharrypotter (see note at the end for the answer to your question), Elven child, Misstresslessdracey

Disclaimer: I own it, just like I watch a green sky with little piggies flying in it everyday.

A/N: I am FINALLY writing this. My soccer team keeps losing sniff, sniff anyways, on a happier note our first dancewason Thursday! yaaaaaaaay! lol, anyways, here is the chapter

chapter eleven

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danica screamed. Her scream was so loud, that Ginny fell out of bed. She jumped up and rounded on Danica.

"What was that for?" She asked grumpily. Danica pointed to a fly and let out squeak.

"A fly! Get it away from me! Ew! ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" She shrieked. The other girls had woken up and were staring at her angrily while mumbiling curses under there breaths. Ginny pointed her wand at the fly and muttered a spell. The fly turned into a feather. Transfiguration had always been one of her best subjects. Danica then got up and hugged Ginny muttering thanks. Ginny just stood there rigidly. the loooong week had begun.

* * *

After Danica had taken an hour and a half getting her done and another hour picking out her clothes and make-up, they finally got down to breakfast.

"uh…Danica? What's up with you?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Like what's up with me? You mean, like, there's something wrong with me? Like OH MY GOD! Is ther like something on my face?" She rambled quickly. She pulled out a compact mirror and started checking her face.

"Difrachangio" Ginny muttered. "Ah" Hermione replied, watching Danica put away her mirror. Just then Malfoy walked in, chatting animatedly with Hufflepuffs. Hermione, Ron, Harry and just about everyone else in the hall's mouths dropped open. Everyone except Ginny and Danica. Hermione looked at Ginny as if to say, Him too? Ginny nodded and stifled a giggle. Danica, however, let out a very, _very_, highpitched giggle. Malfoy turned and walked towards her. He reached them and held out his hand towards Danica. She giggled softly.

"You're a pretty girl" he stated, a stupid grin plastered on his usually smirking face.

"Like, thanks, you're not to bad yourself" She replied. By now even the teachers had their mouths open at the obvious flirting between Danica and Malfoy. Themselves and their houses were sworn enemies and here they were flirting in front of the entire hall.

"Wanna go to hogsmede on Saturday?" He asked eagerly.

"Like, totally!" She said, popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"See ya later" he said

"Like bye" she said smiling. Everyone watched the two.

Some had disgust on there faces, others surprise, some had even fainted. Dumbledore stood up smiling widly, his blue eyes twinkling.

"20 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor!" He said happily. The Gryffindors cheered, while the Slytherins looked horrified.

As breakfast ended, Ginny dragged Danica away from the flirting boys, Danica protesting all the while. Ginny couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Danica had flirted the entire day, in class, through lunch, and through dinner. If this was the toture of the first day, Ginny wondered how horrible the rest of the week would be. She groaned.

* * *

A/N: Lilyjamesandharrypotter aske me how to post a story. Well, first you the first chapeter on Microsoft word, then you save it with a title (still on word). Once you do that, you go to documents on fanfiction (log-in first). On the bottom, it will say:

Doc label: (here you type the name of the document)

Format: (leave it on story format)

File on computer: (hit browse, it will pull up your documents on word, find the first chapter of your story that you saved, and double click)

Then just click on submit document. After you do that, go to stories. At the top it says, Stories guide, list stories, New story, and guidelines. Click on guidelines, go to the bottom and agrre to the guidelines. after that, go to new story. When you go to that, it will come up with, First step: click to select a category. click on that. click on whether you want it to be in books, movies, shows, etc. the click on which book, movie, show, whatever it's from, for example I might click books, then harry potter. Once you decide on that it will come up with stuff that says:

Title: (write the title of your story here)

Summary: (write the summary of your story here)

language: (click on what language you wrote it in)

Rating: (click on what rating you think it would be)

Genre one: (whether it is romance, humor, angst, etc.)

Genre two: (if you think that it is more then one genre, click on what else you think it would be)

Document: (click on the little down button on the side of where it says select document, and click on your document name)

then hit submit story, and voila! if that wasn't a good enough way to tell you how, or you are confused, e-mail me


	12. Back to normal

Thanks to: ShortandTuff, LongLegs564, readingfreak1, Caitlyn, Mistresslessdracey, 2CUTE4U-IVY, lilyjamesandharrypotter, Elfcackle

Disclaimer: Heck yah I own this! I own it just like I own ebay!…which means I don't own it… cries

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to write this! I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me! I am really, really sorry for taking so long TT. I would just like to say, if you are reading this…which you obviously are, I love you all for still reading it!

* * *

Danica walked towards the great hall swinging her hips back and forth as she walked. Ginny walked behind slightly with an expression on her face that said 'okay I thought it was bad before, but THIS is just wrong' as Danica flashed a smile and did a little wave to every boy who looked her way. It was the day after the week was supposed to be over and it still hadn't worn off. Ginny hoped it would soon though, she had had to endure a whole week of it, she couldn't last much longer. Suddenly Danica stopped in the middle of the hall. Ginny caught up to her and saw she was looking down at herself in disgust. 

"Uh, Danica, are you okay..?" Ginny asked cautiously

"What the HECK am I wearing?" Danica said, looking disgusted. She took the heels she was wearing off and threw them to the other side of the hall. She was glaring and said.

"I am going to get that loser Malfoy back if it's the last thing I do…." She stalked off leaving Ginny to run after her, grinning and glad that the old Danica was back.

* * *

After Danica had changed, scrubbed off all traces of make-up on her face, and gotten rid of everything pink in her wardrobe, she threw her hair back and walked out of her dorm. Many people (excluding the boys) were happy Danica was back to normal.

"Ginny, do you know where Amora is by any chance?" Danica asked Ginny.

"Amora? The Slytherin girl who was turned down by Malfoy, like, 100 times?" Ginny asked.

"Yah, that one," replied Danica grinning.

"Uh, yah, she's in the dining hall…why?" Ginny answered getting a suspicious smile on her face.

"You'll see…" Danica answered with a mischievous grin. She ran out of the common room, with Ginny behind her. She headed towards the dining room in search of Amora.

* * *

Danica spotted Amora and walked over to her sitting on one side of her, Ginny sitting on the other side. Amora glanced up and saw the two of them.

"Who are you two?" She asked with a glare.

"We are two people who sympathize with you. We heard about you and Malfoy and decided to try and help you out a little…" Said Danica.

"You heard?" Amora asked.

"Yes….It must have been humiliating to be turned down so many times, in front of everyone…" Said Ginny.

"Yah! It was terrible and embarrassing…I mean he could have let me down a little easier…." Said Amora.

"We understand, and with such humiliation, you would probably want to get back at him wouldn't you, I know I would…." Danica said, sympathetically.

"Yah! I do want to get back at him, I mean he deserves it…." Amora replied.

"Just put this in his clothing drawer and he'll be itching for the longest time…" Danica said, taking out a packet of itching powder. Amora grinned and took the packet looking at it and sticking it in her pocket, then stood up excited with a wicked look on her face. She ran out of the great hall, completely forgetting the two grinning girls she had left behind.

"She took the bait…and now we both have our revenge on Malfoy," Danica said to Ginny. Ginny shook her head.

"You are a wicked girl, Danica Shardan," Ginny said, grinning.

* * *

Danica entered the great hall the next day to a laughing crowd. She sat down at the Gryffindor's table and asked what was going on, though she had a pretty good idea what. Hermione, laughing despite herself, leaned over and said, "Somebody slipped itching powder into Malfoy's stuff…"

"Really? I wonder who…" Danica said grinning and laughing too. She didn't notice that someone was standing behind her until he was next to her ear.

"Shardan, I know it was you," Malfoy whispered bitterly into her ear.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Danica asked innocently, "And besides, how could I get into the Slytherins dorms?" She asked, dropping her innocent tone.

"I don't know how, but I know it was you." He replied, stalking off and itching. Once he was out of the hall, Danica broke up into laughter. She calmed down slightly when she realized she would be late for class. Ginny and her stood up and left the hall on their way to class. Ugh, potions. They ran down to the dungeons and when they got there, Danica realized she didn't have all her ingredients.

"Uh-oh…I don't have all my ingredients.." Danica said, "I'll be back Ginny."

Danica ran off back to the Gryffindor tower. She was wheezing when she got to the tower. She got her ingredients that she had left on one of the tables in the common room, then headed back out.

* * *

Draco was furious. And itchy. He couldn't believe her. That brat! How dare she do this, to him! He glared at everyone as he passed on his way back to the dungeons. He entered his common room, then went up to his dorms where he saw Blaise.

"Don't say a thing.." Draco threatened to Blaise.

"Wasn't gonna," Blaise said, trying not to laugh.

Draco discarded his clothes and stepped into the shower trying to wash off the remnants of the powder so he wasn't so itchy any more. Blaise figured that Draco wouldn't be needing the clothes that were so itchy anymore and took them hiding them in the common room. He laughed to himself then grabbed his bag and left the room to get to class.

* * *

Danica was on her way down to potions when she ran into Blaise Zambini. Literally. He pushed her and she fell backwards, losing her balance, her things rolling everywhere.

"Watch where you're going," he said looking down at her before continuing on his way to class. She shook her head and started picking up the things that had scattered when she had fallen. She finished picking everything up, then stood up brushing her self off. She heard a noise and, worried it was another Slytherin, ducked behind a statue. It was just Malfoy. Whoa…Danica's eyes widened when she saw that a very angry Malfoy had walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Blaise, where the hell did you put my clothes?" Malfoy asked the hall. "Damn, I thought I had heard him out here."

He walked away and Danica could only stand gaping with wide eyes. She hated to admit it but…Malfoy was…HOT! She shook her head realizing that she REALLY needed to get to class now. She ran off to potions class still not believing what she had just seen.

* * *

"Ms. Shardan, you are late," Snape said as she answered the classroom, breathless from running.

"Yah, think?" Danica muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Um…I'm sorry….?" Danica said. Snape glared at her.

"30 points for being late," Snape snapped. Danica took her seat next Ginny.

"Danica, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Ginny whispered to Danica. Danica nodded taking out her stuff for potions and taking her notes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you were all satisfied with this chapter 


End file.
